A Servant Of Love
by Violetninja96
Summary: My name is Suzuki Miyako. I am a Princess of an island in the north Pacific. My Family Friends and the island all perished because of foreigners. I came to Cross Academy to start over but I didn't realize that coming here was going to uncover a whole other side of me...
1. Chapter 1: A Story to Remember

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS..._**

_**I want to continue the original story i had on here because i think this will be better**_

_**FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ENJOY :)**_

* * *

_**My name is Suzuki Miyako. I was a princess of a little island called "Utsukushī tsuki" which is English means "Beautiful moon" but that island was soon taken over by foreigners and i had to leave and my family stayed behind to fight them off. 10 years later I heard my family was murdered by the foreigners and no survivors was left on the island. 6 months after that the island was quickly terminated and was wiped of the face of the planet. I had no family or friends anymore. they were all dead and I was alone i moved to an orphanage which made me move to Cross Academy. I didn't really fit in. I became very quiet after the tragic incident. I met Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. I don't really associate with them but hey its a start. Now you know about me but you don't even know half about me...**_

* * *

**it's my second year here and i have yet to make no friends or talk to anyone.**

**I was walking down the hall to see the office because they needed to see me. I knocked on the door.**

**"Come in..."**

**I came in to see Yuki Zero and headmaster all talking.**

**"Oh Hello Miyako" headmaster said with a welcoming smile on his face. "nice to see you again.. i called you guys here because i wanted you two to make Miyako feel at home. She has been here for 2 years and have yet to make any progress in socializing so i decided to let her join the team. you know i think that is an excellent idea" He smiled.**

**"well i think that is a great idea what about you, Zero." Yuki beamed**

**Zero looked at me with disgust "I don't care as long as I can get out of here" He looked at the headmaster.**

**Why is a lot of girls crushing on him again? He doesn't seem nice at all. I always hear them talking about him and some guy name Kaname Kuran. I can understand him though he is kinda of cute. As I was thinking about this I giggled. I didn't notice that Headmaster and Yuki was talking and Headmaster had his arms around her and saying "She is so cute" They all looked at me and i felt my cheeks burn.**

**Yuki smiled and said "Well Miyako I see you don't talk much. My name is Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu. It's Nice meeting you."**

**I waved at them both and started twirling my hair, a nervous habit I always had. I was so scared.**

**"Yuki it's about that time Let's go" Zero looked at me and said "let's go newbie" and he walked out.**

**Yuki followed close behind and I looked at headmaster "Good Luck Miyako any assistance call me or Yuki or Zero." He pushed me out the office and i ran to find the others.**

* * *

**Zero told me all I had to do was keep the girls off the night class and Yuki argues that I'm just started and should watch first.**

**As the gates open, I saw the girls got wild about them. I notice Yuki talking to Kaname as he passed and Zero had an angry look in his eye. As Kaname passed me, He stopped and whispered in my ear "Hello Princess Miyako... Nice to finally meet you" When he said that I was frozen in fear ****_How did he know that?! _****he pulled away and bowed and started to class again. He knows about me... Then one guys came passed and looked at me... He stared at me for a while and came next to me and said "Miyako I am pleased to meet you again it has been a long time maybe 45 years perhaps. " ****_45 years? _**

**_he didn't even look over 19 he can't be... and i'm only 18 what did he mean by that?_**

**Kaname turned around "Ren let's go or we will be late." He started walking again**

**Ren was close behind him.**

**I wanted to talk to him but I don't know what I would say...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Crazy Misunderstanding

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_

_**ENJOY LOVE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**_

* * *

**Ren was close behind him.**

**I wanted to talk to him but I don't know what I would say...**

**I looked after those two and when they were out of plain sight. i saw the girls dispatching from the area. As Yuki and Zero approach me, I lowered my head.**

**Yuki spoke up first "Miyako? Are you okay? Did Kaname or Ren say anything to offend you?"**

**I moved my head left to right and looked away from them.**

**"WHAT DID THEY SAY TO YOU?" Zero looked impatient and i wanted to cry... I didn't mean to make him angry...**

**"Zero don't yell at her" Yuki looked concerned**

**"Well she needs to act her age and grow up... people can run over her of she keeps her mouth close like that... It's not my fault she is quiet. I mean she has been here for a year now and hasn't talked yet Yuki just face it I don't know why headmaster put her with us she is useless" He looked at me with disgust and anger and walked away.**

**"Miyako... Zero didn't mean it... To be honest I don't know why he is acting like that towards you." Yuki patted my back to try and comfort me but i was extremely hurt.**

_**No one has ever called me unless before... Does he hate me that much?**_ **I blinked realizing tears came to my face again. I ran away into the trees. I heard Yuki call my name but I didn't want to look back. I ran to a river and across from it was a little house it looked old and lonely. I went there and closed the door and fell on the floor. Crying and angry at myself... I never want to leave and face the world again... It really can be cruel...**

**A few minutes later... I looked at the house that i took comfort in and saw the beauty in it. the house had plush couches and nice red rugs and i realized the house was more like a mansion. I didn't know where i was but I liked it better than my dorm. I got up and wiped myself off and walked around. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep. it was already getting late...**

* * *

**5 hours later...**

**I was awoken by the sound of chattering all around me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the couch. I saw the whole Night class was in front of me.**

**"Hello... You are...?" said the darker blond one.**

**I didn't dare utter a word**

**"Do you have a name?" said the orange haired one.**

**I still didn't speak. I turned away from their stares and saw Kaname and Ren enter the room. They both stared at me with welcoming but confused stares.**

**"Miyako What are you doing here?" Kaname spoke first**

**I shrugged my shoulders.**

**"Miyako is her name?" said the darker blond one.**

**"Yes, Aido, This is Yuki" **

**Aido looked at me and took my hand and kissed it "Miyako? Huh? My name is Hanabusa Aido... Nice to meet you" I Blushed and smiled and toke my hand away. ****_He is a charmer._**** The orange haired one slapped him on the head.**

**"excuse our friend here.. My name is Kain, this is Maria, Toya, Souren, Seiren, Shiki, and Ichijo. It's nice to meet you."**

**Maria looked at me and said "Can you speak at all?"**

**I shook my head no.**

**"Is she stupid?" Asked Ichijo and once again I heard a slap. **

**"Obviously not if she can answer us... you big dummy" said Kain in annoyance**

**"She ****_doesn't _****want to speak" said Ren.**

**I looked at him. He knows that?**

**"She is actually the smartest in the Day class" Says Kaname, as he flashes a smile towards me.**

**"With all that Brains and beauty you think she would be the most popular girl here." Says Ren, as he flashes a Flirty smile towards me. I blush once again and turn my head.**

**"Well she can't go out at this time of day. There is a lot of dangerous animals at night. Maybe we can get Yuki or Zero to come get her"**

_**Yuki or Zero?! **_**I Couldn't help but cringe at the name. Kain seemed to notice my reaction.**

**"Umm... Maybe she can stay here it looks like she doesn't want to see them."**

_**I want to hug this guy**_

**"Okay but where will she sleep?" Asked Kaname**

**"She can sleep in my room" says Ren.**

**I looked at him again and he smiles... he is very polite... **

**"I guess that's okay" Kaname walks out the room and so does the others.**

**"Follow me Miyako" **

**As we walked up the stairs to the hallway and into his room. he looked at me and asked "Do you want to wear a T-Shirt or something to make you more comfortable?" I shook my head No... "Okay well make yourself at home and rest up... if you need me come get me." As he left I felt the need for him to be next to me all of a sudden so i ran after him and hugged him and said "Please stay with me Ren..." He froze at the sound of my voice i guess i surprised him.**

**He turned around and said "Miyako I could stay with you until you fall asleep."**

**I narrowed my eyes "I am not a little girl Ren Please I don't want you to leave. I want to stay hear please. Be apart of the night class."**

**"I'm sorry Miyako but you can't not until you are we-" He stopped so suddenly and breathed "I will stay Miyako" He smiled but I looked in hid eyes and saw a secret a dark secret. I pulled him into the room. I sat on his bed. **

**"Is there anything you need?"**

**"I want to ask you something..."**

**"Shoot away" He sat down on the couch.**

**"I wanted to know about what you said to me earlier today about meeting 45 years ago... Could you elaborate what you meant?"**

**"I have no idea what you mean. Please sleep. Rest you pretty head" He smiled trying to dodge my question.**

**"But I-" I started and I feel suddenly sleepy and I instantly feel asleep.**

* * *

**I woke up in my room. I looked around and saw Yuki and Zero on the couch sleep. I got up but I have no recollect of me getting here or after Zero yelled at me yesterday. just a Really bad headache.**

**I tried to stand but when I tried I was fell on the floor. Yuki and Zero got up suddenly and help me up.**

**"Are you Okay?" Asked Yuki with concern written all over her face.**

**"Yes I am fine Yuki Thanks for asking." I said shocked to hear me even said a word.**

**"Listen Miyako I am sorry about yesterday I guess my Temper got the best of me."**

**"It's okay but can you tell me how I got here?" I asked wit confusion.**

**"Well Kaname Kain and Ren toke you here they said you fell and they found laying by an oak tree" said Yuki, something about her tone made me think she was lying.**

**"Zero why don't we go tell Headmaster she is up." Yuki said with nervousness. as they both left I laid there on the bed thinking...**

_**there is more to that story than I think they said. I don't even remember me laying down under a tree or fallen...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lovely is Sometimes Deadly

_**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT BUT TO MIYAKO AND REN.**_

_**ENJOY FAVORITE FOLLOW!**_

_**I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THE STATS YESTERDAY :)!**_

* * *

**I got up but my head was still dizzy and fell. I got back up and left into the hallway. I walked to the front door and many people passed me and looked at me like I was crazy. Some even came up to my and asked "Are you okay?"  
I replied "yes" and kept walking. I came up to the woods and when I felt for certain I was in the middle of the woods and fell out. I couldn't really move anymore and laying there in the grass while I slept but before I could close my eyes I saw a figure and heard my name being called "Miyako?...MIYAKO!" I couldn't open my eyes and I was knocked out...**

* * *

**Today Ren was thinking that it would be okay to go for a walk and he started thinking about how he became a vampire and how beautiful his mistress looks every time he sees her and even though she doesn't want to engage a relationship with him... well you know it doesn't hurt to try. He has always wanted to become one with her, she had the most beautiful smile in the world and her hair is so silky and white kind of like milk. He especially loved the way she talked...****He stopped thinking about it and rubbed his neck which still showed the bite marks for over years ago.**

**Then Miyako appeared in his mind he was so certain that she is the mistress but she is different she looks just like her and that night the way she talked to him so demanding yet sweet is the same way she always talked. **

**He looked up in the sky is was still midday and the trees was shading him from the bright sun. Everything in his heart and soul knew that was her but Kaname was uncertain he said "Wait until there are positive signs that she is your mistress." Ren was still pissed off he had to use the Forget-Me-Not trick so she wouldn't be suspicious any more but knowing his mistress she will find away to reverse it and start asking him questions again. He smiled knowing she is. **

**As he was walking, he spotted white hair and immediately came to mind he said, "Miyako?" He ran to her and he shook her and he screamed "MIYAKO...?" He picked her up and ran her toward the house but then when she awaken her eyes turned red, glowing bloody red.**

**"R...R...Ren...?" She said weakly and Ren looked down at her. He didn't know whether to smile or cry.**

**"Miyako Are you okay?"**

**"Come here, I am thirsty..." She said as she looked at him hungrily. He put her down and pulled back his long purple hair and said "Here mistress drink.."**

**As she licked her lips and bite into his neck, He winced in pain but then got used to it again. It felt so good to have her again and he caressed her head.**

**When she was done, she looked at him and kissed him, he was completely shocked and said "thanks Ren" and passed out again. he took her to his room soon after he out her to his bed and walked out Kaname came put and said "Was that Miyako?"**

**"Actually yes, Kaname I have to tell you something." He seemed nervous " there is a BIG possibility that Miyako is my mistress"**

**" How do you know that?" Kaname said with confusion written on his face.**

**"Well for once she actually showed a sign her eyes turned a glowing red and she has bitten my neck." He looked at his face hoping some sign of hope on his face.**

**"Well that may be the case" He looked like he was right. Kaname walked in to the room and saw Miyako awake her eyes still red. She looked at him.**

**"Hello Kaname, it is finally nice to meet you." she smiled wearily.**

**"Hello Miyako how are you?" He smiled "How are you feeling?"**

**She looked away from him and bitten her finger and licked it and said "Thirsty so very thirsty"**

**"I see" he nodded "Have you finally woken up?"**

**"No I can still feel myself fighting to stay awake and I have no idea to control it." She looked worried. She got up and looked at Kaname and said 'thank you' and walked out.**

**Kaname looked after her and saw her bite into Ren's neck He could see Ren was worried and scared about Miyako. As she stopped she kissed Ren on his neck. Kaname could tell she was very dizzy and realized he has a spare room and asked "Miyako why don't you join the night class?"**

**"I am sorry Kaname but I can not because the other side of me isn't quite right I want to wait until I am fully recovered." Miyako soon came to the stairs "Ren Thank you for being my loyal servant" She walked down the stairs and out the door. Kain came out and said "Well she is something" and then the whole night class came out.**

**Kaname looked at them "How much did you hear?"**

**they looked at each other and said "Everything"**

**They all looked at the door as if she was still there and all walked off.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Bet You Didn't Know

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT BUT TO REN AND MIYAKO.**_

_**ENJOY, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

**As Miyako walked out of the house she kept feeling dizzy and almost broke down. She heard Zero's voice and she looked back at him.**

**"MIYAKO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Zero screamed and when he got to her he was trying to catch his breath.**

**"I simply went out for a walk that is all." She explained, trying to sound like everything was okay.**

**"Well come with me" as he was about to take his hand and stopped short of her eyes which was still red, He knew that look for anywhere and to her it looked like she was hungry, He dropped his hand and asked "Have your eyes ever been that color?"**

**Miyako simply smiled and said "How would you know you see me as I am a monster"**

**Zero was shocked by her answer. "I do not, I look at you like I look at everyone else,"**

**"Not Yuki..." She said quickly and quietly**

**He narrowed his eyes and said "What did you say?"**

**She gave him a cocky smile and said "Nothing my vampire servant" and she walked away. She smiled confidently when she heard his footsteps behind her but her smile faded as he grabbed her hand and spun her around.**

**"What do you mean by ****_servant?_****" He said, obviously boiling with anger. "I am NO ONE'S servant."**

**Miyako gave a another smirk. "Don't you remember my mother Zero? You know the vampire that killed your family? Well understand I am her daughter and you killed her an-" She passed out again.**

**Zero moved closer to her and looked at her and thought her mother killed my family? But does she understand I don't hate her... I just... He sighed at the thought and picked her up. When he was halfway back to the day class dorm. Miyako finally woke up again she had her blue eyes again and she looked at Zero and was shocked and blushed.**

**"Zero, would you please put me down?" Zero looked at her and saw she was a totally different person from a few minutes ago and let her go. "Thank you" She bowed her head and said "Bye- Bye" and continued to the school.**

**Zero was confused and looked at her and followed her..."she has no idea" He whispered... He still couldn't wrap his head around this. Her mother killed my family? Just imagine Ichiru's reaction to her... **

**They both continued walking and said nothing else to each other...**


	5. Chapter 5: Only SHE Can Tell

_**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT JUST REN AND MIYAKO!**_

_**I REALLY LIKING MY RESULTS TO THE STORIES SO**_

_**FOLLOW SO YOU KNOW WHEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**FAVORITE BECAUSE YOU LOVE IT!**_

_**REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Zero couldn't help but ask her... "Miyako are you okay?" He saw her blush a little.**

**"I am fine just a little sleeping." She said wearily.**

**"You know you really haven't been acting yourself lately" He said as he looked at her with concern.**

**"Oh... Really how so?" She said**

**"Well your eyes turn red and when you woke back up a couple of minutes ago it turned back to blue"**

**She looked away from his gaze as if trying to think of an excuse to tell him so he won't start checking on her all the time because She already know what is happening but she doesn't know how to control it. She finally answered "Well Zero I don't understand what you mean but i have to get to class." She left and ran to restroom. When she finally got there she locked the door and was by the sink.**

_**I don't know what is going on... My head is spinning and I am always passing out...**_

**She looked at the mirror one more time and She saw red in her eyes beginning to come over and she fell and winced in pain and screamed. **

**Then banging on the door was happening, "Hello? Are you okay?"**

**She screamed again this time louder. and the door was kicked in. Yuki and Zero entered.**

**"Miyako?! Are you okay?" Said Yuki when she ran towards her. Zero picked her up but then the pain subsided and She passed out again. **

**Yuki looked at Zero and Zero looked at her. They took Miyako away to the Headmaster to find Ren in the office. Ren looked at Miyako and ran to her side.**

**Yuki looked at Ren "What are you doing here?" **

**"That is personal," He said as he looked at Miyako, He felt her head and checked her pulse, "She needs blood"**

**Yuki and the headmaster looked in confusion "She needs blood? Wait so she is a Vampire?"**

**Ren looked at them "Yes she is, Her Vampire self is trying to take control again."**

**"What happened before?" Zero asked.**

**"She lost all her memory because her mother didn't want her to remember all the bad she caused and unlock her true powers" Ren stayed by Miyako said forever because he is a loyal vampire knight and stays by his queen no matter where she is or who shed think she is.**

**Yuki put her hand on Ren's shoulder and said"She will be okay..."**

**Ren smiled and toke Miyako and sat her on the bed. He made sure nobody but him was with her.**

**NO one realized that Miyako was just in her own reality dream, She was trying to remember herself.**

**She realized that the person she has been for a year and a half was not the person she has ever been in her life. She was there on the night Zero's and Ichiru's parents died and she was there watching her mother devour the blood of vampire hunters. She wanted to impress her mother by doing the same but only hurting her mother so her mother erased her memory and sent her off to an adopted tribal family, hoping she will never know how many lives was destroyed and countless families torn. She couldn't believe what she was looking and and finally woke up.**

**"REN?!" was the first word that came out her mouth.**

**"Yes Miyako I am here whats wrong?"**

**"Am I that person? Who killed and ruined lots of lives?"**

**He looked away unable to speak but was not able to tell her the truth. "Yes" he whispered.**

**She was shocked and ran out the room unable to look at the faces in the room. **

**Ren wanted to go to her but was stopped by Yuki. "Give her some space, She will understand." He tried to manage a smile but failed completely. "Yuki only SHE can tell what happens for now on," He looked at the window to see she was running to the woods again, and only felt the hurt she feels.**


	6. Chapter 6: Letting Go

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_WARNING: TEEN CONTEXT ONLY!_**

* * *

**_Please I am not that person I am not that person.._**

**She screamed and fell and in her mind. "You have to accept the fact that you are who you are. You are not a killer true but still you are Miyako Suzuki and you are a vampire."**

**"But what if the I don't want to be a vampire?"**

**"That's not your choice because you are Shizuka Hio's Daughter."**

**"But I-"**

**"Deal with it"**

**Miyako got back up and her eyes was red. She was crying blood "Mother Where are you?" then she found someone she was familiarized with.**

**"Shizuka?" He said with such happiness.**

**"No I am her daughter, Miyako Suzuki."**

**"She has a daughter?"**

**"Yes... Are you Ichiru?"**

**"Yes I am.." He looked away "I am sorry.."**

**"What do you mean sorry?" Miyako came closer but He just step away.**

**"About your mother I truly loved her but when she..." Tears formed in his eyes**

**"What do you mean?" Miyako started to tear up "She What!?"**

**"She is DEAD"**

**The words rang though her head like bells and her heart sunk so far down it felt like there wasn't a beat. She felt like an empty hollow shell. "No... You're lying"**

**"Miyako I-"**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She ran toward the river and stood there. _would it be easier if I was dead and the other Miyako take over? would it?_**

**She cried and Kaname got hold of her.**

**"Is it true? She's dead?" She asked trying not to let her voice crack.**

**"I am afraid yes... She died not to long ago."**

**"would it be easier if the other MIyako is in full control?"**

**"Yes but no one will like the other one."**

**"I don't care i have no friends here and I can't deal with this... I am always passing out and my whole body always fell like a knife is turning in every way... ANd I don't know what to do."**

**"Well let me help you... Just let go give me your blood.."**

**"Huh? But you said-"**

**"Just give me your blood and the other miyako will have full control and you don't have to worry about anything but be her subconscious." He came up to her "Let go!"  
**

**Then the worst pain came to Miyako it felt as if she was dying, She felt another soul enter her and she felt the distant emptiness overwhelming her. Then as her vision blurred she heard her name being called and saw 4 figures in front of her and the only one she saw was Ren, saying "I'm here Mistress"**

**she heard herself say _I'm letting go... You will have your mistress... _she kissed him one last time and only saw her mind and the other miyako standing there. **

**"Bravery goes a long way but yours was stupidity" then she dissappeared in a cloud of smoke and she was left alone.**

* * *

**Ren looked at her _letting go? _ played in his mind, He heard it before but couldn't remember where. He looked at Yuki who had a Shocked expression and Zero wore a expressionless face with kaname. Then suddenly Miyako came back to reality.**

**"Miyako?"**

**"Why are you all standing around me get away." She demanded **

**"Miyako are you okay because-" Yuki started**

**"Shut up! Yes I am fine but you need to calm down... Kaname Thank you"**

**Ren narrowed his eyes "Why are you thanking him?"**

**"He told her to let go i can't drift back and forth like that i was weakening and Kaname felt it."**

**"You are welcome Vampire Queen" Said Kaname**

**"Queen?" Said Yuki**

**"Yes I am Queen... And Kaname is my King."**

**"What?!" Ren and Zero both said.**

**Kaname and Miyako kissed each other.**

**A knife stabbed into Ren's heart and it felt as if they dragged it out... _Miyako no! I love you _was the last thing in his mind.**


End file.
